Rose Petals
by MissAnoni
Summary: There may be a way to change back into a human. But it'll hurt. A lot" What if Rosalie became human again? What if she left Emmett behind? What would he do? What if she didn't remember him? First FanFic! Please R R! Set after Breaking Dawn. Cannon pairing
1. Longing

Chapter 1: **Longing**

"Darn!" I yelled when Bella beat me _again_ in an arm wrestling match. We had them every month now and I was waiting for her newborn strength to wear off so I could finally be the strongest again.

Edward was laughing. Obviously he'd heard my thoughts. I must sound vain I guess. Gosh, I think Rosalie's wearing off on me.

Edward laughed again.

_Yeah?_ I thought at him, _Remember the last time _we_ arm wrestled?_

That silenced him. Last time Edward and I had arm wrestled it'd been in a tree and I used too much force and poor little Eddy got thrown down to the ground at 80 miles per hour, causing him to crash into it with such a force that he went half a mile underground. It took him an hour to get out and we've never arm wrestled again.

Edward was furious now. The expression on his face was a mix of anger, embarrassment and revenge. If he was human he'd be more red than Bella when I mentioned innuendo's around her Dad.

Nessie and Jacob came back from the forest just then.

"Hi Mommy! Did you beat Uncle Emmie again?"

"Sure did!" Bella replied, sounding just a tad smug.

Nessie now looked like she was nine years old. Of course she was actually only about a year old, but her timeline is probably the weirdest thing I've seen. And I've seen Rosalie with a beard on.

Edward laughed again.

Speaking of Rose…where was she? I looked around and only saw Bella, Edward, Esme, Nessie and Jacob. She was here a minute ago…

I looked at Edward hoping he'd be able to tell me where she went.

"East." He muttered.

I started to run east, hoping to find her scent. I crossed it about two miles in from the house. It was stronger up in the trees so jumped up to follow it. When I'd gone about 20 miles I found her. She was sitting up in the tallest branch of a tree. I hesitated, wondering if she wanted to be alone or not. I couldn't tell so I climbed up to join her.

"Rose?" I asked about 5 branches from her. She jumped and looked around, relaxing when she saw me.

"Hi Em." she said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

I climbed up through the leaves and sat next to her.

"I saw Bella beat you again." she said.

"Yeah…her strength will wear off one day and when that day comes I will be ready." I flexed my arm. Rose laughed but with slightly less enthusiasm than usual.

"Mind telling me why you came here?" I asked, wondering if she would answer.

"She's just so lucky." Rose sighed.

"Who?"

"Bella! She got everything: beauty, grace, Edward, Jacob, Charlie, us and…Nessie."

Ah, so this was what it was about. Rose had always wanted a human life, but she didn't want to give up being a vampire. She wanted what Bella had. She'd give anything, even me, just to be human again, but there was no way back.

"Rose…" she placed her head on my shoulder and sighed again. "Babe, you know it's no good hoping for it. You'll just cut yourself up more and it's not fair if you're mad at Bella."

"I know Emmett and I'm not mad at Bella. She's very lucky and we're lucky to share it for her. I love Nessie but…" She hesitated, knowing she would sound vain, "I wish it was me that got all of that."

I kissed her forehead and sat there with her, looking at the view. When it started to get dark we headed back.

I could see Esme cooking in the kitchen for Jacob.

Nessie was playing with Alice and Bella in the lounge room. Edward was playing his piano; the new piece he'd composed for Renesmee. Jacob was out, probably talking to his pack. I could hear Carlisle on the second level, in his office and Jasper was on the phone, asking about a gift for Alice, not bothering to conceal this fact because well, he's buying for Alice.

We entered the house and Alice nodded her head at Rose. I looked at her in confusion.

"Alice and I are going to go out tonight." She explained.

"Oh, okay." I said.

Alice told Bella and went to get changed.

Rose kissed me and went to get changed as well.

"You going too Bella?" I asked her.

"Nope. I'm going to have a fun night with Nessie."

"But I'm not allowed up later than 12:00. Mom said." Nessie put in.

"Yes, that's because it's a fun _night_, not morning."

"But you get to stay up later!"

"I don't need sleep and Grandpa is coming around tomorrow so you will need as much sleep as you can get missy!"

Their conversation drifted into the background and I went to talk to Edward.

I thought about my conversation with Rose, knowing that if she found out, she would kill me.

"Ah, yes. I got that in her thoughts as she ran off the morning."

_It's not easing though. I thought with Nessie around she'd be happy._

Edward frowned. He'd never had a close connection with Rose but he'd known her longer than me.

_What can I do?_

"I'll talk to Carlisle." he said.

_What about?_

"I think there might be a way to go back to being a human. But it'll hurt. A lot."


	2. Choices

Chapter 2: Choices

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Carlisle has been researching a way to become human again. Ever since I fell in love with Bella." Edward explained.

"And you didn't tell us why?"

"Because you'd get over excited and all want to do it."

"But why is that bad???" I exclaimed. I couldn't see why becoming human could be bad, no matter what the risk.

"Like I said, it's incredibly painful. And extremely dangerous. Carlisle would rather keep everyone a vampire than turn us back to humans."

It must be dangerous then, if _Carlisle_ would rather stay a vampire.

"It is." Edward said.

_Has it been tested?_ I asked him.

"No." he said, "How could it?"

I saw his point.

_How did you find this out???_

"Carlisle was interested in how the wolves defeated us. He asked Jacob if they had any extra abilities. When he said no, he wondered how they could bite us then.  
Looking at the facts he deducted that the wolves, apart from being extra large, had only one different physical aspect than normal wolves: their heat. The wolves are extremely hot - as you know - and he believes that the heat, when concentrated in their mouths, softens our flesh, allowing the teeth to bite through our skin and rip us apart."

_But we bite each other and it marks. Just look at Jasper._

"Yes, but we have our venom." He pointed out.

I thought about this for a fragment of a second.

After about two seconds, Edward continued.

"Carlisle reckons that's also the reason we need to be burnt to be destroyed. Our flesh weakens enough to catch on fire and we become a half-vampire, half-human torch."

I thought this through. It all made sense. Then I noticed the flaw.

"But if you were to turn Rose back into a human using fire, how'd you do it without burning her?" I asked.

"That's what I need to ask Carlisle about."

* * *

Later that night I sat in my room, watching the Swan Lake. Ballet was my secret obsession. Not even Edward new about it, though he suspected it, because every time someone mentioned ballet I thought of what Rose and I did at night and drove Edward out of my head.

Tonight though, I couldn't focus on pirouettes and plies, my mind was on what Edward had said this evening. He'd told me not to tell Rosalie about it until he'd talked to Carlisle and I was grateful tonight that Rose was out with Alice. I realised Alice must of seen me talking to Edward when I'd decided to and made sure to keep Rose out extra long. Usually she'd be bored of human men and tantalising them with her vampire beauty and would be home by now. With a sudden jolt of fear I realised Alice had also seen me decide to watch Swan Lake while they were out and probably knew where my secret collection of ballet greats were. But if she knew tonight, she must of known all the other times as well and if she hadn't told anyone, why would she now?

As my mind relaxed, knowing that Alice would keep my secret, my mind drifted to the problem about Rose. She would give anything to be human - I knew that - but would _I_ give up her? She was the first thing I had seen when I first became a vampire and we'd been together for over 70 years. On the other hand, I wanted what was best for her and knew that she'd want this. I didn't want to stop her from doing what she wanted and besides, I've never been able to stop her anyway. So with a decision like this; what should I do?


	3. Decided

**OMG! Thanks so much for reviewing; it made me want to write this chapter as fast as I could!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Anyway, here's chapter three!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight and my pseudonym isn't Stephanie Meyer!**

*** * ***

Chapter 3: Decided

I heard Rose before I saw her. She was laughing with Alice. They'd obviously had a good time out. I raced down to see her, confident in my decision.

"Hey baby," I said. "Have a nice time manipulating the humans hormones?"

She laughed. "Yes, we did in fact. It's nice to go out without Jasper, he takes all the fun away."

Alice said she had to go find Bella and tell her about the night. She caught my eye as she was leaving; she knew what Rose's answer would be.

"Wanna come for a run?" I asked Rose.

"Sure."

She grabbed my hand and we flew off into the forest. Our eyes weren't black today but we were hungry enough for a hunt. Would this be her last? I thought with a pang of sadness.

After locating some deer near a stream, we climbed up into the trees and sat looking at the view like we had the day before.

"Rose," I said, easing into the conversation. "How far would you go to become human?"

"Why?"

"Uh…no reason, just curious." She could tell I was lying but she let it drop.

"I don't know. Pretty far though." she replied. "I guess I'll never have to choose though will I?."

I was silent and couldn't meet her eyes.

"What?" she said, "You're not saying I will have to choose?"

"No!" I said too quickly and she could tell I was lying again.

"Emmett…" she said suspiciously.

Crap, I thought, I didn't want to tell her yet.

"Uh…well…Carlislemighthavefoundawayoturnyoubackintoahuman." I mumbled.

"Carlisle might have found a way to turn me back into a human?" Darn! I forgot she took that course in mumbling a few years back.

"Emmett! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because it's extremely dangerous."

"What? Like, because humans can get affected by diseases and fall off cliffs and stuff?"

"No. Because you get burnt if you stay in the heat just a second too long. Edward told me. You'd have to be put in an extreme heat for an unknown period of time, and we'd have to take you out at the exact moment you're ready and even then we're not sure it'll work."

"I want to do it," she said.

"Rose…"

"I _want_ to do it!"

I knew she'd react like this and like I said, I couldn't change her mind.

"C'mon. Let's head back." I said.

She hesitated before saying: "Tonight."

**********************************************

**So? What do you think? Please review and tell me! **

**Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer!**

**Also a big thanks to AlwaysAlyssa for being my first reviewer and to my friend Hannah for encouraging me to post this ASAP! You rock!**

**Next chapter will be up as fast as possible. Maybe (if I have time to type it) chapter 5 too!**


	4. Houses

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update. I had this big thing on at school and had to spend my evenings making cupcakes! Thanks for hanging in there! Enjoy!**

**PS: I could have updated a couple of days ago but I promised it's be longer this time!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Houses

"Not tonight," said Carlisle.

"Why not?" Rosalie pleaded.

"We're not ready. We need to do some more research into it."

After making our way back to the house, Rosalie had walked straight up to Carlisle and ordered him to change her.

"All our research is theory only. We're not even sure it _could_ work, let alone will."

Rosalie tried to make an argument against Carlisle but he looked at her sternly and she realised that she wouldn't be changed any faster if she argued.

"Come on Emmett. Let's go to bed." The whole house knew this didn't really mean go to sleep but we all seemed to be oblivious to each other's night time activities. I went quickly through Rosalie's list of angry activities and Edward cringed.

I followed her up the stairs and to our room.

* * *

"Uncle Emmie?"

"Yes Nessie?" I answered. I was doing a 5000 piece puzzle with her on the floor in the dining room.

"Why is Rosie upset?"

"She might stop being a vampire soon," There was not point trying to hide the truth from her – she was much to smart for that.

"Is that making her sad?"

"Uh…no. She's upset because it can't happen as soon as she'd like."

"Does she want to leave us."

"No. She just… well… it's too hard for you to understand." I could tell she didn't like me saying that the minute I did.

"Fine!" She snapped, suddenly furious with me. She hated not being told things, just like her mother and father. "If you can't tell me, Daddy will. He knows everything!" I laughed. She had gotten an image of Edward being an all-knowing vampire. She thought similar of Alice.

I watched Nessie stalk off to find Edward. I could have answered her question except it brought up a question in me I didn't want to answer. Would Rosalie leave us?

She might stay here, but that would completely oppose the reason she became human – to be normal. If she left, she'd be leaving me and my – _our_ family behind. That was if she survived the transformation of course. I sort of wished Rosalie would go out again so I could watch – the square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483314. Edward looked away.

Rosalie walked up to me. "She won't tell me," she said with a sigh. Rose had gone to talk to Alice and see if she could tell her when she'd be able to be changed. I knew Alice wouldn't tell her because I'd heard Edward asking her not too. Rosalie knew this, but insisted on asking anyway. She sighed again. "Wanna make a house of cards?" she asked. We usually made a house of cards when we were bored or needed distracting. We followed the World Series together and laughed at the simple designs that won. We made designs so much better than that. We could easily win. But Carlisle said no publicity. "We're noticed enough without throwing ourselves out there." he'd said. That, and I think he was afraid to do anything to provoke the Volturi. Again. Thankfully, with Bella on our side, we might never have to face them again. As long as we didn't do anything that was definitely, point blank, illegal.

I cleared the puzzle away and set up a base for our house of cards. Rose grabbed a sketchpad off the coffee table and started sketching out blueprints. I looked over her shoulder; it was a relatively simple design, something that should only take a couple of hours. The longest time it'd ever taken us to build a house of cards was two-weeks, without any breaks. We'd hunted before and after so we didn't get hungry. Then, just as we placed the last card in place, that stupid mutt had bounded around, chasing his tail for Nessie's entertainment and knocked the entire thing over!

He woke up the next morning at the top of a mountain in Canada.

"What do you think of that?" Rose asked me, handing over the sketchpad.

"Yeah, looks good."

We started building the base. Our vampire hands a thousand times steadier than the steadiest human hand.

It was just getting light when Carlisle came out.

"Rose?" He said, "We're ready."

I froze.

* * *

**So how was that? Please read and review! Even if you're not a member - Anonymous reviews allowed!**

**I will update as soon as possible!  
**

**~MissAnoni **


	5. Preparation

**Alright, here is the 5th chapter. It's really long, but I couldn't stop! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that is why I'm posting on FanFiction, because I'm a _fan_. This accounts for the entire story as well.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Preparation

Carlisle took us into his office to explain the finer details.

"We're going to cross the treaty line and use the Quileutes campfire. It won't be hot enough or an even temperature by yourself so we'll be encasing you in a metal case, Jasper's building it right now. There'll be a thermometer attached to measure the temperature and we'll watch you and make sure you don't burn."

"Why do we have to do it across the treaty line?" Rose asked.

"They have the biggest campfire we could find. I asked Sam who very graciously agreed."

Rose made a face of distaste; she didn't want to be changed surrounded by dogs.

"Now," continued Carlisle, "it won't hurt at first, but as your flesh changes and becomes weaker it will probably be excruciating. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that. Your skin is too tough to put morphine in now and we can't remove you halfway because you'll be stuck as a half-human, half-vampire."

Rosalie nodded. She could handle pain; she still remembered it from that night in Rochester.

"As this has-"

"Hold on," I butted in. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then Rosalie will simply spend a whole in the fire. Nothing will happen."

"But what if we can't tell when she needs to be taken out?"

"Don't worry Emmett, there will be 5 people with her the entire time."

I went to say something else, but Rosalie put her hand on me. "It's okay Em," she said.

I sat back and motioned for Carlisle to continue.

"As this has never happened before, we don't know what will happen to you after. When you became a vampire you kept some of your really strong human memories, but they were blurry. We don't know if you'll keep your vampire memories or not. Vampire memories are much clearer and I'm not sure your human brain will be able to handle it."

"And if it can't?" Rose asked.

"We might have to wipe your memory."

Rose looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing as I was; all our memories gone; all those years of repeating high school again and again and again; all of our hunting trips; all of our highs and lows; all of our life together; gone.

She tore her gaze away from me and looked back at Carlisle.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"How soon can it happen?" Rosalie asked.

"Whenever you're ready. Now, if you want," replied Carlisle.

"In one hour then."

So soon? I thought. Okay then, one hour. One hour with me left. And I knew exactly what we were going to do.

* * *

Rosalie and I sat at the top of a mountain, enjoying the view and the fresh air. It was nearly time to go to La Push. There was no human scent here; it was miles off the track. Rose lay in my arms, humming the tune to a song I didn't know. I looked down at her.

"Time to go," I said.

"Mmm…"

Rose got up and got dressed. I followed.

We ran down through the forest.

"I'll miss being able to run so fast." Rose commented.

"Maybe you won't remember." I said.

"Don't say that Em."

"Maybe you won't though."

We made it back to our house in 10 minutes.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Nessie all seemed to have already left. Edward was loading up my Jeep with things, not that we'd need much. Nessie would be staying at Jacobs house but the rest of us wouldn't need anything.

I had a look at what he'd packed. A big metal box that looked similar to a casket was taking up most of the room. I noticed it was exactly 3 centimetres bigger than Rose and had a thermometer attached to it that read 59 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Is that for me?" Rose murmured to me.

"Guess so. Looks comfy doesn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Mmm," she agreed.

The other room in the car was filled with some clothes and things for Nessie. Not that she didn't have anything at Jacob's house. Half of his room was filled with her stuff. The pack didn't mind if _she_ crossed the line.

_How long are we going to be there?_ I asked Edward.

"We're not sure," he replied.

I went to get into my Jeep.

"Sure." Edward said behind me. I looked at him with a questioning expression on my face.

"I'm taking my M3." Rose answered.

I got into my Jeep and Edward got in the other side.

"Drive slow," he said.

_Why?_

"Rosalie wants to take her car for a last spin and I told her we'd take it slow."

I drove the car out of the driveway at 80 and only went to 100 on the road.

"Bit faster than that." Edward murmured to himself, so low I almost couldn't here it.

I notched the speed up to 120. I thought of how fast Rose would be going right now.

"She planned to try and break 300."

That'd be my Rose.

We reached the treaty line where Carlisle was waiting for us. Edward jumped out.

"Why?" He said to Carlisle.

"But it's not like our cars are going to do anything." He was having one of those infuriating conversations where you could only here Edward's side. It was like listening to a phone conversation.

"Fine. I just think it's unnecessary."

_Edward!_

"We're not allowed cars," he answered.

"Why?"

He shrugged.

We made our way on foot to the campfire. Jacob was there with Sam and Seth, setting up the fire. Nessie was climbing trees.

"Hey Seth, Sam, Jacob." Edward greeted.

I murmured a quiet greeting at each of them. There was a strong truce between us now, thanks to Nessie, but I still couldn't be as courteous as Edward was.

"Thanks for this Sam." Edward said. Sam nodded at him and I guessed he felt similar to me.

Alice came running out from somewhere then.

"Ah, yes. Thanks Alice!" Edward ran off.

"Rose doesn't know about the no car rule," she explained.

Nessie called in the distance for Jacob and Jacob looked up with longing.

"You go," Sam said.

Jacob ran off to her.

Alice had gone back to where she'd come from before and Seth had gone to get some more wood. Sam and I were left by ourselves.

"Uh…" I tried to think of a conversation starter. "Would you like some help with that?" I asked, pointing to the fire he was preparing.

"No thank you."

I sat there in silence. It was weird being so close to a werewolf and not ripping, or trying to rip, his head off. It was similar to the sensation I'd had when I first started high school as a vampire. We were _meant_ to destroy them, yet we didn't.

Rose turned up on foot with Edward. Her hair was windswept and she looked beautiful.

She came and sat next to me, watching the preparations Edward and Sam were doing. When they got the actual fire started I started to feel nervous. These were my last moments with Rose.

I looked at her and found she was already looking at me. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, yet not even a second.

"Emmett? Rose?" I was vaguely aware of someone saying my name. Wait, was it my name or not?

"Emmett?" I think that was my name, although honestly I didn't care. I was happy staring into Rose's eyes.

"Rosalie?" That rang a bell. Rosalie, perfect Rosalie.

"Em?! Rose?! Wakey wakey!" That was stupid. We couldn't sleep, so how could we wake up?

"ROSALIE!"

"Yes." I answered back breathlessly. They were saying exactly what I was thinking. Then, realising my mistake, I came to my senses. With more effort than humanely possible I tore my eyes away from Rose's and looked at the crowd gathered around us and the fire blazing in the background.

"Rose, it's time." Esme said sweetly.

Rosalie got up and talked to Carlisle about what exactly she'd have to do. I sat there, realising that she was actually going to do this. I think I'd felt that somehow she wasn't going to go through with it; that eventually she'd pull out; that she'd stay with me. Watching her now talking without hesitation I knew she'd go all the way, never mind the danger to herself.

Edward brought out the metal case that would be Rosalie's home for the next couple of days. Rosalie glanced at me before checking out the case and asking Carlisle some questions. Everyone kept away from me.

Nessie was on Jacob's shoulders, she looked close to tears. Esme was talking to Edward with a worried look in her face. Bella was standing next to Alice and Jasper was checking the fire with Sam. Seth had left, or not come back. I didn't know. Esme came over to me.

"Come on Emmett," she said. "You need to say goodbye. You need to be strong." Strong. I could be strong.

I got up and went over to Rose. She smiled when I joined her and I smiled back.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too." I replied, my voice breaking.

She kissed me passionately and got into the metal case.

Edward and Jasper put it into the fire.

"Goodbye." I whispered and my eyes pricked.

Nessie was crying in Jacob's arms now. Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's chest and Bella had joined Edward.

I sat back down and watched the flames; I sat there for days I think. I didn't move, or think, or talk. I just sat there.

Until she started screaming.

* * *

**So how was that? Next chapter will be from Rose's POV. Please review and tell me what you thought! Was it too long?**

**~MissAnoni**


	6. Heat

**Hi ya! Sorry it took me so long to update. I couldn't figure out where to start. Then I wrote it, went to bed and knew it wasn't good enough for you guys yet (not to mention long enough! Only 687 words!). So I planned to edit it this morning but my mum took me to this thingy and we were out for most of today! I came home and edited it, added a couple of paragraphs, fixed up mistakes and finally! Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Heat

Rosalie's POV

This was it. I was actually going to be human again! I watched Edward bring out the metal box I was going to live in for the next few days, or weeks. I glanced at Emmett. This had to be hard on him. We both knew, though we hadn't talked about it, that I wouldn't be able to stay with the Cullens after I was changed and though it broke my non-beating heart, I had to leave.

I pushed that out of my mind and focused on checking out the metal box.

"It doesn't look very comfortable." I remarked.

"Esme wanted to pad it but the material with just burn and make the box smoky. Once you're human you'll need all the oxygen you can get and upholstery smoke isn't going to help that." Carlisle replied.

I noticed there were holes in the top.

"What are the holes for?" I asked Carlisle.

"To let smoke out."

"But you just said…?" I trailed off, knowing he'd understand my confusion.

"We tried to reduce the smoke by not putting in comfort but we're not going to make you take your clothes off."

"Ah." Thank you.

I saw Esme go over to Emmett and murmur something to him. He got up and came over to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back, but it was a sad smile.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too," he replied and his voice broke. This was goodbye.

I kissed him and got into the box Edward was holding out for me. I couldn't see anything but black when Edward shut the opening and it got hot when he and Jasper placed me in the fire but it wasn't too uncomfortable. Yet. I could feel the heat building though. It was different to being changed _into_ a vampire. That fire was sudden. I could feel it spreading through my veins and I could trace the fire. Pay attention to it. I knew this would be different, possibly even more painful than the first time. I could, I _would_ handle it though. I finally had a chance to be human again and I would not blow it. The smoke from my already burning clothes was tortuous and I was glad Jasper had added the holes.

I thought of my last days with Emmett as a distraction. The times we just sat in the trees, looking at the view. That last hour we spent together on the mountain. I thought through all of our life, day by day. My perfect vampire memory remembered every second. I remember laughing at Emmett when he was a newborn. He was so strong! I lay there for hours, or perhaps days, going over my life and hoping I would remember it.

I remembered being frustrated and angry when Edward didn't follow me around like a lovesick puppy. I remembered the first time we met Alice. Boy, did she surprise us. I remembered saving Emmett from that bear. Emmett. I remembered Emmett. He had been my rock from the start. Whenever I got mad over something trivial, he'd made me see that. Whenever I needed comfort, he'd given it to me. Whenever I'd needed an actual rock, he'd gladly curl up in a ball and stay still for me. We'd had such fun times over the years. Knocking down those houses, knocking down those trees, knocking down Edward in a two-on-one fight. Going to high school again and again and again. Building papier-maches. Trying to hide something from Alice and Edward for a week. All those good times. I was swept away remembering them.

Then it started to get hot, too hot. I felt sweat trickle down my face from my forehead for the first time in 70 years. I pressed my fingers together and was shocked to find my flesh was soft. I dug my nail into my finger and it hurt.

Then something I had not expected happened. It felt like my veins were melting. Was this supposed to happen? Carlisle hadn't mentioned anything about it. Then again, no one knew what it'd be like. Then something occurred to me. Blood. The venom that went through my veins the first time dried it up, but maybe it didn't evaporate. Maybe it froze it. Now, the heat was melting it and the blood was coming back.

It started to get really hot. Unbearably hot. The melting in my veins had stopped now. It was too hot. I was burning. I started to scream. I wanted to get out. I had to get out or I'd die. My heart started to feel like it was melting. It hadn't started beating yet but I couldn't pay attention to what might be happening.

My heart thudded.

I could feel my flesh burning where it touched the metal and I screamed in agony. I could no longer hear the crackling of the flames and there was a light coming from the darkness.

This is it, I thought, I'm dead. I actually dead!

I couldn't hear much; it was like I was deaf. I couldn't hear _much_, but I could here something. I was alive. But was I human?

I was pulled out into the bright light. I stared around in confusion. It was so _blurry_. I tried to remember what happened but it hurt my brain. I could feel my heartbeat going.

"She's alive," said a voice I didn't recognise.

I tried to remember who that was, but it hurt too much. I swayed and collapsed.

"Rose? Rose?" said another unknown voice.

Then I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

**So how was that? Please R+R! When I get reviews I get happy! When I'm happy, I write this story! Also I will be adding new people to the story (don't worry, it'll make sense) so people with good or consistent reviews can name a character!**

**~MissAnoni**

**PS: Thanks to xXAngelGirlXx for reviewing to every chapter even though she could've reviewed for only one!**


	7. Breath

**Here is chapter 7! Thank you all for reviewing, it really makes my day! I hope you like it! This chapter was really hard to write.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Breath**

**Emmett's POV**

"Jasper! Get her out now!" I screamed with distraught.

"She's heavy Emmett!" he replied.

"Heavy? Heavy? You're a freaking vampire for Gods sake! Get her OUT!"

After what seemed like forever, Jasper pulled Rosalie out of the fire, but still she screamed.

"It's the metal," Jasper explained, "It's still as hot as it was in the fire. I don't know what to do. We need some water or something to cool down the metal."

"You are hopeless in an emergency! Get her out of the box!" Didn't he realise how serious this was? For all we knew, Rose could be burning to death right now.

NO! I told myself, she will be alright!

Jasper opened the lid as Carlisle came running from the forest. It was just our luck that Carlisle, Esme and Edward had been collecting more firewood when Rose started screaming. Thankfully, they'd heard her.

Jasper pulled Rosalie out of the metal. Her screaming came to a stop and she looked around in confusion.

I heard a heartbeat.

"She's alive." Carlisle announced.

Rose swayed and collapsed. I was over to her in less than an instant.

"Rose? Rose?" I said with worry.

I listened to her breathing. It was still there. Nothing was more important to me than that breathing.

It was shallow and I was worried for how long it would hold out.

"Carlisle, we need to get her inside." I begged him.

Edward came and picked her up. He knew that I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself from injuring her if I carried her.

Edward carried Rose to Jacob's house with me running beside him. Jacob's front room had been converted into a makeshift hospital. _We_ hadn't been allowed to drive here, but Jacob was. It was a loophole Jacob had seen and I was glad. I don't think I could of handled it if Rose had to be carried all the way back to our house.

Edward placed her on the bed in the middle of the room and Jasper followed us in, Esme came shortly after.

Edward connected Rose to the heart monitor and put needles into her now soft flesh. Drips, I presumed.

Edward looked at me and nodded.

Of course he'd be in my head. When was he not? I didn't usually mind Edward reading my mind, there wasn't a lot in there that I wouldn't say out loud. But just this once, I wished he'd give me some privacy. It wasn't fair.

Edward looked down, ashamed.

I sat down next to the bed Rose was on and Carlisle came in. He was slower than us, but that wasn't why he was late.

"He went to tell Billy that his lounge room was being used." Edward explained. I glared at him stonily.

Carlisle came over to Rose and examined her.

"She's unconscious but her pulse is fine, heart beat steady, breathing a bit shallow, but still stable. Her fluids are a bit low, but other than that, a complete success," he told us. "I'm surprised she has blood. I was prepared for a transplant. I guess her body must've produced it, but remarkably fast. I wonder how that happ…"

I wasn't listening anymore. It'd worked. Rosalie had her wish, she was human. She was unconscious though, so we had no way of knowing whether she remembered us or not. Actually, yes we did.

I looked at Edward, hoping for the answer only he'd know, but he hadn't been listening to my thoughts. I felt frustrated, but knew I had no right.

_Edward!_ I shouted in my loudest mental voice. He looked up.

_Does she remember?_ I asked more softly.

Slowly, he shook his head.

I was heart broken. I knew that Rose might not remember, I had even been more pessimistic than Rose. But I wasn't prepared for the grief that came with it. She didn't know me, and she couldn't remember our life. I was literally in love with someone who didn't know I exist, and never could. Because I was a vampire and she was a human and I would never take that away from her, knowing how much she wanted it.

I took a deep breath and flinched in pain when Rose's scent hit me. She had blood now, but thankfully her scent wasn't too bad.

I wondered what would happen to Rose now. Where would she go?

I walked over to Edward. "What's going to happen now?" I asked him.

"Carlisle and Jacob are going to take Rosalie to Miami."

"And she'll just integrate into normal life." I said, more to myself than Edward.

"Yes. I'm sorry Emmett."

"I need some fresh air."

I walked into the forest and climbed up a tree. Looking at the view I was able to think clearly.

Rose was going to Miami. Sunny Miami. I couldn't follow her there, but I didn't think I could stay here in Forks. I had to leave. But where would I go?

South, I decided, I'd go south.

* * *

**So how was that chapter? Next chapter will, once again, be RPOV. Please review. People with constuctive reviews will get to name a character! I'm already naming some after reviewers! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~MissAnoni**


	8. Names

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! Anyway, ranting will be _after_ the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Twilight or anything mentioned in this FanFiction. If I did, I wouldn't post it on _Fan_Fiction would I?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Names

Rosalie POV

I picked up my lunch tray and headed over to our usual table.

"I've told you, I don't like Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I told my best friend Ally.

"Oh, come on. I don't want to be stuck with Imy and all her friends by myself!" Ally replied.

"Why can't you go out?" I pointed out to her.

"Mom and Dad are going to an Art Show."

"Well, what about Hannah?"

"She's going to Hollywood for her mom's 45th birthday party."

Imogen, Ally's sister, was obsessed with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Imogen was inviting her friends over for a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon and Ally was babysitting. Her mom had told her she could invite one friend over to keep her company. I didn't like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It felt…wrong to me. I was irked out by the concept of slaying vampires and the entire show seemed fake. I mean, would _vampires_ really be able to be killed with a knife?

I frowned at Ally. "Would we _have_ to watch Buffy?"

"Not necessarily," she replied hopefully.

"Then I'm in." I told her.

"Thank you Rose! You are the best!"

We sat down and started talking about other things. On the table was Ally; myself; Kylie – the exchange student from Japan; Hannah; Maxmillian (though we all called him Millax), Hannah's boyfriend; Nelly (Narla, but she hated the name); Gordon, and his girlfriend Jill.

I looked around the caff; it wasn't that different to when I first started here, 6 months ago after being released from Miami Hospital. I'd had to undergo months of intensive work to try and reclaim my memory after I had lost it in a car accident. None of the treatments worked though and I still couldn't remember anything about my past. I didn't even remember the faces of my parents. According to the man that brought me in, they were called Milly and Ben Hale and they'd died in the car crash.

I saw an unfamiliar face walk through the cafeteria door, followed by our principal, Mrs. Howden.

"Oh, that's the new girl." Ally whispered to me.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Isabella or something. I don't know."

"I bet she's clumsy." I commented.

"Why?" Ally asked with intrigue.

"Um…" I said, "I don't know."

Mrs. Howden brought Isabella over to our table.

"These are some of the girls that will be in your grade." Mrs. Howden told Isabella.

"Hey Bella." I greeted her.

"Call me Izzy," she told me coldly.

"Sorry." Why did I assume she'd be called Bella?

"Ooh, on bad terms with the new girl in the first sentence. Isn't that a record?" Ally asked me rhetorically.

I shrugged and looked down at my food. This happened sometimes. I would just assume something about someone I knew nothing about.

The bell rang and we all headed to our separate classes. I had English with Mr. Jones-Gabriel.

I walked to the south side with Nelly who also had English. We started chatting about boys.

"Oh my god! Did you _see_ Dylan this morning? I swear he's been working out! If only that brat Amanda wasn't going out with him. Oh, and Jarrod? He's gotten hot too! It's like, where have I been the last couple of months? You know? All the boys are _hot!_"

"Yeah. Totally!" I replied.

"Rose, I totally reckon we could each get guys this month. But I get first pick!"

"Um… actually I'm not interested in any of the guys." I admitted.

"What!? Not even Guy White?"

"No, even though I think he's gorgeous!" Nelly giggled. "He just thinks about himself too much."

"Well then, more for me."

I laughed. "You are so vain," I told her.

"And you're not?" she replied with one eyebrow raised.

We'd gotten to the classroom now and were just taking our seats. When I came here six months ago, I had been assigned a desk all to myself. Now there was a girl with long, curly blond hair sitting in the seat I usually occupied. I recognised her from the cafeteria, it was the new girl; Isabella.

I walked up to her hesitantly. "Hi Bell – uh, Izzy." I said, remembering what she'd said at lunchtime.

"Oh, hi," she greeted me vaguely. "Do you sit here?" She gestured to my table.

"Uh…yeah. That's kind of the seat I sit in too."

"Oh." She didn't move.

I sat next to her in the other seat awkwardly. She must really hate the name Bella, I thought.

Mr. Jones-Gabriel started the lesson then and I couldn't think about Isabella anymore.

When the bell rang for end-of-class I gathered my things up and headed for the door.

"Rosalie?" Isabella called after me. I turned around to face her. "Sorry about the whole Bella thing. It's just…well; I got it a lot at my last school and I'm kind of sick of repeating myself."

"Oh, that's okay. I don't know why I just assumed."

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You can call me Rose." I told her, and we walked off together.

* * *

**Alright, time to rant. I know the whole Isabella thing is copying and weird, but I had to do it. Also, there will be RPOV's now and again, but they won't follow a story line like Emmett's. Anyway, please Review! If you're going to favourite it, or put it on your story alerts then please take the time to review. Trust me, it makes my day. I love it when I get reviews from you guys!**

**Cheers!**

**~MissAnoni**


	9. Snow

**Please note I have nothing against Canadians or their accents. This is Rosalie's made up opinion and is being used for story purposes only. It does not in any way represent my personal views. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Snow

Emmett's POV

As I trudged through the cold, desolate mountains of Canada at barely more than a human's run speed, my mind wandered, as it so often did, to those last days with my family.

Today, I remembered the conversation we'd had when I'd told them all I was going to go south.

I remembered Esme looking at me with dread in her eyes, Jasper silently fuming and making me feel fear, Edward looking at me and shaking his head, Alice scanning my future and Carlisle speaking to me in a calm, yet equally worried voice.

"Don't do it," he'd told me. "Go to Alaska, spend some time with Tanya."

"No."

"Then visit the world, go to Africa again."

"No." I couldn't go back to Africa, not somewhere Rose and I had been.

"Emmett," Edward put in. "Go to Canada. There are no memories there." He was right. Rose had never wanted to go to Canada; it was too close to our home. She loved exotic places. Places far away. That, and she couldn't stand the accent.

Edward had been wrong though, of course. Everything these days reminded me of her. I'd see someone with hair the length of Rosalie's walking along the street and was reminded of her: someone with the same height, with the same top, the same expression. Each time it tore out a piece of my life, crippled me and banished me further into a dark void without light. Because life without Rose was pitch black. It was as if her very soul, lit up my life and without it…

I concentrated on walking. I made this route every day. Sometimes fast, wanting to see the view. Sometimes slow, like today, enjoying the time alone.

Enjoying wasn't the right word though. I didn't enjoy anything anymore. I used to laugh at the tiniest thing. Make a joke whenever I could. I was never serious. But now…life isn't fun without someone to enjoy it with you.

I reached the top and looked at the view. It was night, but that didn't make any difference to me. I could still see just as clear.

The wind whipped at my clothes, but my icy skin didn't feel anything. I lay down in the snow and looked at the view.

Rose would've loved this view. White mountains as far as I could see, the faint sunlight glistening off the icicles... The new Rose might enjoy this view too, but I would never know. I remembered when Carlisle and Jacob got back from taking her to Miami.

_As they came in the door, I jumped up to greet them._

"_Is she alright?"_

"_She's fine," Carlisle reassured me._

"_And they bought the story?"_

"_Mostly. It's rare to have such a severe case of amnesia as Rosalie now has. They probably won't totally believe their own eyes, but what else can they do? Tell her she does remember?"_

_I nodded._

I'd left that evening. Jasper was being drowned in my grief and all that had kept me there until then was waiting to know if she was safe.

I had a lot of flashbacks these days. Mostly about the end, but some about the time before Rose changed. I knew Bella, when Edward left her, had tried to bury those memories so they wouldn't cause her pain. I wouldn't do that. I was determined to remember.

I felt hollow though; there was a huge hole in my life without Rose. My heart felt like it wasn't there sometimes. Although sometimes it felt heavier than lead.

I was frustrated too, because I had nothing to blame. Well, I could blame that disgusting inhuman thing, Royce King, but he died a long time ago, before I even met Rose. Died at her hands, I thought smugly. Serves him right.

Still, if there had been someone to blame, I would have something to do. Vampires who lost their mates were always going out to seek vengeance. I couldn't do that though, _my_ mate had chosen to leave. Had chosen to become human again, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay with me. Did that mean she didn't love me as much as I loved her?

No! Of course it didn't. She loved me too. Well, she used to. I mightn't be able to read minds or emotional climates, but I could still see, in her eyes, that she loved me. Or had.

I started my way back down the mountain.

* * *

**I know this chapter doesn't seem like it has much of a point, but I know where I'm going with this. Also, sorry for the wait. I'll try to get a chapter up about once a week I'm just really busy. It should be easier to write now that I know where I'm going with this. Please R+R! Tell me what you think. **

**~MissAnoni**


	10. Therapy

**Here it is! The 10th chapter (I can't believe it's so far!). Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalie POV

Chapter 10: Therapy

Ugh, I thought. Can't the doctors just accept the fact that I might not ever be able to remember my previous life? Why did they have to keep dragging me here every month? I wanted to go shopping this weekend!

"Rosalie Hale?" the receptionist asked and I got up and walked into the counsellor's room.

"Um," the receptionist said. "It says you're meant to go into the office, not the counsellor's room."

I walked the other way to the office. I didn't like this new receptionist, she was too… unsure. She didn't seem like she knew what she was doing.

My psychiatrist, James Welsh, was waiting for me.

"Good morning Miss. Hale."

"Yeah, hi." I said, impatiently. I wanted to get this part over and done with so I could go to therapy and get out of this joint.

"We have some news for you," Dr. Welsh said.

"Mmm?" I said, not bothering to look up.

"We found you."

I looked up at him. "Huh?"

"We've found where you used to live."

"What? How? _Where?_"

"You used to live in Washington." Dr. Welsh told me.

"D.C?"

"No, state."

"Which city?" I ran through the cities I knew in Washington quickly. I didn't feel connected to any of them.

"It's not really a city. Actually, it's hardly a town. There are only about 3000 people. That's why we haven't found it sooner. No one thought to check."

"_Where?"_ I asked. Dang doctors and their elusive answers.

"It's called Forks."

My hand flew up to my head in pain as memories whirred through my head: a red car, a white house, moss, a baseball game, an attacking bear, a cafeteria, a classroom, a smiling dimpled face with curly brown hair all flashed in front of my eyes within a second, causing me to gasp and migraine like shock of pain shot through my head.

"Rosalie? Are you alright?" Dr. Welsh asked with worry.

"Yeah, fine," I panted.

"Hmm… do you remember anything?"

"Not really," I answered, still breathless.

"Are you ready to continue?"

"I…think so." Dr. Welsh didn't look so sure. He poured some water into a glass from a jug on his desk and offered it to me. I took it gladly and gulped down the water.

After a while I spoke again. "Please continue," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

Dr. Welsh hesitated and continued. "We talked to the school in Forks and they confirmed you attended Forks high, but it seems you graduated nearly two years ago."

"What? But I'm only a junior _now._"

"I know, and even though your birth certificate is most definitely real, we've had it examined using the most rigorous testing, it seems as though something is off. You might have been at Forks High for some other reason than just education."

"What, like I might have been a spy or something?" I asked.

"Possibly. I think we shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet."

"You think I should go there, don't you?"

"It's up to you, of course, but I would recommend it."

I thought about the pain I'd had before. What if there was more of that? Then again, the lure to find out my beginnings was tempting.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked Dr. Welsh.

"Certainly," he replied.

"Do I have to go to therapy now?" I asked.

"No, I only called you here to tell you the news."

"Okay, thanks Dr. Welsh. See ya," I said as I opened the door.

That night I lay awake for hours, contemplating going to Forks. I tried to make sense of the memories I'd seen in Dr. Welsh's office. I had researched Forks once I arrived home, so that explained the moss. I knew there were bears in that area too. Had I had a run in with one? It didn't seem likely. The bear I'd seen was attacking, and not many people escaped bear attacks in good condition, let alone mint condition, like I was.

I had probably owned the red car. It was my sort of ride. Was the white house where I had lived?

The baseball game was confusing because everyone had moved so _fast._ It might have been a dream I'd had. That was the only thing that explained it.

The classroom and cafeteria matched the pictures I had found of Forks High online, easy to see where I got those from.

The man with the curly hair intrigued me the most. He was very handsome and very pale. But something about him bugged me; he was more beautiful than me. I hadn't known any _girl _in my life more beautiful than myself, let alone a man. Still, I wondered who he was. Was he my boyfriend (had I been that lucky?)? Was he my friend? My brother, maybe? Or was he something else?

I thought about the fact I graduated from high school two years ago. I couldn't remember anything. It was so _frustrating!_

Why did I fake a birth certificate so I could go to high school in a small town? What was so exciting about Forks? I had weighed my options and come to the conclusion I must've worked for the government. Maybe a secret agency? And maybe my parents _hadn't_ died in a car crash after all. That would explain why I couldn't remember anything. They might have drugged me and removed my memory for all I knew. Maybe.  
But one thing was for sure; I was going to find out.

I was going to Forks.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and tell me! Next chapter will be either Emmet's POV or a different Cullen's POV. I haven't decided yet. I'll tell you what'll help me decide though; reviews! Seriously, please review. You know you want to.**

**~MissAnoni**

**PS: This FanFiction will probably be about 15-20 chapters, so we're over half way now!**


	11. Beggar

**Did you know it's been a month since I first posted chapter 1? Wow. Thanks all for reading and please continue to review. It really makes my day!**

**Oh, and also sorry for the short chapter, but I'm just going with the flow.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Beggar

Alice's POV

"Bel-la!" I whined. "Come on! We live so close to a _big _mall now. I go shopping everyday, but I haven't had a female shopping partner since Rose became human!"

"Alice, don't pull that card out." Bella said, sticking her tongue out.

I decided to try a different tactic.

"Please?" I said, using my best puppy dog eyes.

She looked like she might change her mind and in that instant I saw it really wasn't worth my effort. Bella would be complaining all the time and I would practically drag her around the mall. At one stage I _did_ drag her. Then the vision shifted and solidified into Bella and Edward at home in their house while Nessie was with Jacob. Egh.

"No. I don't want to go shopping Alice."

"Fine! I'll go by myself then. _Again,_" I snapped. "I wish Rose was still…"

"Yeah… I miss her too."

My mind was on Rosalie, searching to see her. I knew I shouldn't, but Edward was out with Nessie, and Jasper was hunting. He hunted every week now; we'd decided not to push him.

I still got a shock when I got a vision of her.

_***_

_A beautiful blonde human, walks into Forks High reception. She asks the counter lady some questions about herself and is shocked with the answers._

***

I pulled myself out of the vision.

"Alice?" Bella's tone was no longer playful teasing, it was worry. "What did you see?"

"Oh no!" I said.

"Alice?" Bella's tone turned to alarm.

"Bella, this is really bad."

"What is?" she was frustrated now.

"Rosalie."

Bella sighed. "Alice, she's not our problem. You know that. You need too –"

"Bella! She _is_ our problem! She's going to Forks!"

Bella's mouth dropped open. "Why?"

"You know I don't know that!" I snapped.

Bella jumped up and grabbed her phone. She pressed the number '2' on her speed dial (number 1 was Renesmee) and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Edward? Alice had a vision," she was quiet as Edward responded. "She said Rosalie was going back to Forks." Edward reply was so silent it was loud. "Edward? Yeah. No. Okay, love you too. See you soon. Bye." Bella hung up.

"Thanks," I told her.

"No problem."

I unfroze from the 'begging' position I was in. What were we going to do? "Excuse me Bella, I need to go unwind."

"You mean shop?"

"Same thing."

I went upstairs and grabbed my wallet with nothing but my credit card in it. Then I raced downstairs and out the door. I threw open the door of my new, slightly better model of Porsche, rammed the keys into the ignition and sped out our drive way at top speed.

I raced to the nearest mall and ran inside, breathing a sigh of relief as I saw all the expensive brands and latest fashions.

Now, what _were_ we going to do about Rosalie?

* * *

**Okay! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Also, could you please tell me what you think would be Alice's favourite shop and why? Best answer will be posted next chapter in the pre-story blab!**

**~MissAnoni**


	12. Split

**This is my longest chapter!!!!!!!!! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Split

**Rosalie's POV**

As the plane descended into Port Angeles, I started to get nervous. I hoped seeing the town I… grew up in I guess, wouldn't bring back painful (in the literal sense) memories. Recently, as I had been looking online for more pictures of Forks, I had been getting more and more painful memories. In the most recent flashback, it didn't hurt so much. All I could see was black, but I could remember the heat. I shuddered at memory of that memory. Although I hoped it meant the pain was receding since it hadn't hurt my head as much.

I felt a rush of adrenalin as the when the wheels hit the tarmac. But the adrenalin was closely followed by fear.

I grabbed my carry-on bag and shuffled out of the plane with the other 20 passengers. Most of them had briefcases. The hostess led us into the terminal for baggage pick up.

I grabbed my small suitcase (I didn't have many clothes as they were all from the hospital and my low salary, part-time job in Miami. Of all those, I didn't have many winter items) and headed out onto the streets of Port Angeles. I found the rent-a-car shop I had contacted before I left and picked up my car.  
There were flashes of memory as I drove around Port Angeles: shopping with the black haired pixie I had assumed must be my best friend as we looked _nothing_ alike; dragging the dimple faced man into a shop, begging him to look at something; going into a bar to tease some males, walking on the board walk. All of it caused sharp twinges of pain that left a tenor in my mind after the flashbacks had ended; sort of like aftertastes. It wasn't nice.

I gave a sigh when I realised I was no longer casually circling Port Angeles and was lost. I pulled into the nearest gas station to ask for directions.

The man behind the counter directed me to his house, so I asked to see his manager. He gave me the proper directions then.

I was apprehensive going onto the highway, nothing but a plain stretch of road and unearthly greenery to keep me occupied. I tried to concentrate on school. I laughed as I remembered Jarrod asking me out to a baseball game he and his friends were holding. As if I would want to watch baseball! Baseball had never held much interest for me. I always imagined it with much bigger fields, so when I actually watched a game it was like having everything go tiny, but the players staying the same. _Way_ too easy in my opinion. Yet the boys always had trouble with it.

My mind wandered, each new thought spawning off from another. It only stopped when I saw the 'You are now entering Forks' sign. I gasped and hit the brake.

After a few minutes I realised it was stupid to have stopped and slowly edged the car forward, not having pulled over to the side. It didn't really matter though, not many cars drive along here in the middle of the day.

I continued driving, unsure of what lie ahead.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

It'd been months since I'd been here. The room was too familiar and it caused pain to wash through me. Again.

I ran my finger over the bedside table, feeling the dust pool up against it. I bent down to look under the bed. I saw the floorboard was loose where I kept my collection of ballet videos. I growled under my breath. No one was supposed to know about that! I picked the bed up and lifted it to the side. Taking the floorboard out I saw a note was folded up on top of the DVD's. On the front it said _My Darling Emmett_ in Rosalie's handwriting.

I grabbed the note out, curiosity flaring before dropping it and backing away. I couldn't read it. It would be too painful.

The curiosity in me still ebbed away though, trying to get the better of me. My curiosity had always gotten me into trouble. Getting too close to that bear to see if it would do something had been fatal. I would be forever grateful my angel had found me. Then there was the night I had snuck into the woods around Edward and Bella's cottage just 'out of curiosity' and _definitely_ regretted it. Although it did give me some ideas for me and Rose.

_Rose_. I sighed. She was everywhere here. Poor Jasper couldn't stand it. Well, actually poor Jasper couldn't stand me. It was times like these I felt lucky I _didn't_ have a special vampire ability or, in my mind; superpower. Alice and Edward a) were totally full of themselves, thinking they were know-it-alls and b) had to put up with seeing things they should _definitely_ not want to see. Although I had started worrying about that before Edward met Bella.

There was one thing was fuelling my curiosity more then others. _How did Rose know about the DVD collection?_ It was childish, I know, but I had always had a childish streak in me. I contemplated the outcome of my curiosity in the past. The bear had lead to Rose and immortal life. The Edward/Bella encounter had lead to new ideas for me and Rose. What was the worst that could happen if I read that letter?

_Do you really want to answer that?_ I asked myself. Still, I picked up the paper from the floor. It seemed harmless enough like this, but I knew this harmless little scrap of tree pulp could cause a lot of pain if I let it.

I decided I should read it. Rose had left it to me and for all I knew it would be some sort of instructions to a lost treasure chest. I flipped open the paper and read.

_My Darling Emmett,_

_First of all, yes. I know about you ballet collection. Who doesn't? I let you have your 'secret' because you let me have mine. I assume you already know about my Sesame Street DVD's hidden behind our closet._

That girl knew me too well. I'd have to check out her collection of DVDs later.

_Second, I love you. From the moment I saw that bear mauling you (nice fighting though), I loved you. I need you to remember that I still love you. I hope you can forgive me for putting you through this, I'm sorry. Remember the good times and pray through the bad._

_You were always my rock, the one person who wouldn't hate me if I attacked someone because they ruined my hair. You just laughed and calmed me down. You made me sane. In a world full of craziness and confusion: you were always there. I hope you find a rock of your own. Although I doubt it will be nearly as strong as mine was._

_Third, I'll never forget you. We both know we can't be together after the change and I probably will lose my memory, but I don't think I'll ever forget you. Maybe my conscious will, but not my sub-conscious._

_My darling Emmett, be strong. Be brave. For me._

_Rose. _

If I could cry, I would be. My face would have silent tears running down my cheeks while I read. But I couldn't cry, so instead I just stood there, dazed.

I took a deep breath, but it didn't help. Her scent, her _vampire_ scent, the one I hadn't smelt for months filled this room and made me remember.

The piece of paper was curled up in my hand. I let it drop and sat down on the bed as the sobs started to come. It was going to be long night.

* * *

The sunlight coming through the window was the first thing I registered. I got up and looked through my closet for some clothes. Just as I was reaching for the handle, I remembered something.

I moved the closet to the side and sure enough, there was a hole in the wall with all the seasons of Sesame Street in it. I chuckled quietly to myself. I was going to give her hell for this. I abruptly stopped chuckling when I remembered I couldn't.

I should leave, I thought to myself.

I had been very decisive when Edward called me and told me Rose was coming to Forks. He advised me to stay away and I did the exact opposite. Maybe he was right though, maybe I should go. Would it be too painful to see her? I didn't know.

I went for a run to clear my head.

Running through the familiar trees didn't help though and after a while I could hear someone gaining on me behind me. I stopped.

_What do you want Edward?_

"Alice said you were thinking about leaving, but was undecided."

_So?_

"So I was wondering if you _were_ going to leave?"

_Would you like that?_ My thoughts were harsh.

"Of course not Emmett. I just think it would be…better if you left.

_So you don't want me here?_

"Please remember I've been through what you're going through now."

What was he talking about? Sure, he and Bella had been separated, but _he _left _her._ Not the other way around. And _he_ did it for "her own good". Although I thought that was a load of bull. It was obvious to me,_ me_, that that wouldn't be good for her. He still had a justified reason inside himself to stay away though. All I had was the words of Carlisle and my weak will power. That made it extremely hard. He had no clue what it was like for me.

"Alright," Edward said. "I can't empathise then, but I can sympathise. I understand what it is like for you. More so than normal people." He tapped his head.

_Whatever Edward. Can you go away?_

"Alright. Just, make a clear decision when you decide to leave. I want to know."

_Fine!_

Edward ran into the forest. Once I thought he couldn't hear me, I allowed my thoughts to go free again. I didn't like the way he'd said 'when' instead of 'if'.

That was really the decider for me. I would stay, just to see her one more time. Then I would go.

I sighed and headed back to the house. Edward wouldn't like this decision, but screw him. He wasn't the boss of me.

I laughed a cold laugh at how childish that sounded.

* * *

**What did you think? As always, you can tell me in a REVIEW. Yay! I love reviews! Also, Huff (my online alter-ego) wants to say something.**

**Huff: Review!**

**Me: Good idea Huff! Yes, please review!**

**So...what are you waiting for? Review!**

**Also, how did you feel about Emmett? I'm used to writing him all bubbly and what not, so it's weird to have him gloomy. Tell me what you think!**

**Final ramble, I have two new story ideas that _might_ see the light of my computer screen. So, keep an eye out!**

**~MissAnoni (and Huff).**


	13. Confusion

**OMA! I'm super-duper sorry! It's been forever since I wrote this! I was feeling guilty so I wrote this! Enough drabble now, I'll let you read the story.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Confusion

My first night in Forks had been uneventful.

I'd arrived at the motel I was staying at and checked in. The lady at the reception counter didn't seem to recognise me, but she could be new.

My room was bland, cheap. There was an old TV in the corner of the room, but I was sure that without a satellite (and there was no satellite; I'd checked) the reception would be terrible.

I plonked down on the hard bed and turned on my phone, which had been off ever since the flight.

There were 22 new messages. I took my time replying, I didn't have anything else to do. It was a Sunday night, so I would visit Forks High tomorrow.

A couple of the texts were simple. _Ahh! Help me Rose. I 4got wat the assignment was from Mrs Tabbler! _From Ally.

Some of them were well wishes; _hav a safe flite!_

Slow as I was being replying, it didn't take long before all of the texts were replied to. I sighed. I hadn't even brought a book, I never was one for reading. Well, I _think_ I was never one for reading.

Something I _had _brought was my portable DVD player. I had argued with myself about bringing it, now I was glad I had.

I selected a movie from the CD case I had brought with me. Tonight I chose Love Actually. I placed the DVD in the player and turned it on.

While it warmed up I changed into my pyjama's before settling down to watch it. I fell asleep about half-way through the movie though and when I woke up it was nearly the end so I turned it off and went to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I thought it was really early, so I went back to sleep. When I woke up again, it still looked really early. I checked the time on the little clock radio next to the bed. 8:03 blinked at me in bright red numbers.

"Crap," I muttered to myself. I had planned to get to Forks High School early so I could talk to some of the students. Obviously that wasn't going to happen now.

I jumped up and grabbed my towel to have a super quick shower.

I dressed quickly and raced out the door, the clock now said 8:13. I was proud of myself, that was the quickest I had ever been getting ready. Although I hadn't done my hair and I _was_ going to a High School. With girls all judging one another's appearance. I didn't want to look like a loser.

I sighed and went back into the hotel room. Grabbing my hair straightener and heading for the bathroom.

Oh well, I thought. At least my hair will look great.

I emerged 15 minutes later with my hair and make up done as well as I could.

When I walked outside the hotel, I could see why I had thought it was early this morning. The sun was completely obscured by clouds, casting a dim light on everything.

I walked over to the rented vehicle that was temporarily mine and drove off, down the high way to Forks High, Home of The Spartans.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale," I told the lady at the front reception.

She looked up at me and blinked.

"Rosalie?" she said in what sounded like stunned disbelief.

"Um, yeah."

"Wow. You look so…different."

I smiled an awkward smile at her.

"Are your siblings here too?"

"I have siblings?" I questioned. The hospital had never mentioned anything about siblings.

"What do you mean? Of course you do," she looked at me like it was obvious.

Then I remembered she didn't know.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to explain. I was in a car crash and lost my memory."

"Oh," she said with sympathy. "But why are you here? You could ask your parents."

"Well, they died."

"Oh, poor Carlisle and Esme."

"Who?"

"Your adopted mother and father."

"Adopted? They weren't called Carlisle and Esme. They were called Ben and Milly Hale."

"Well on your file it says your legal parents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

_A woman with caramel hair laughed and gave me a hug._

"_Have a good honeymoon!" she said._

I gasped at the now familiar pain. It wasn't getting better, it was getting worse.

"Are you alright?" the lady, Mrs. Cope, asked.

"Um… hold on…yeah…fine." I was still gasping.

"Come and sit down," she told me kindly.

I sat down in the chair she pointed too and gained back control of my breathing.

"Would you like some water?" Mrs. Cope held out a glass of water.

"Thanks," I said, and chugged down the water.

I spent some time thinking.

"I'm going to go come back tomorrow, I think," I told Mrs. Cope.

"Alright," she replied.

I had to sort out this business with the hospital.

* * *

**Alright, please tell me what you thought in a review!**

**First of all, how good was New Moon?**

**Second, I've sort of started another FanFiction, but only the teaser's up because I haven't been motivated to write it. If you could please take some time to read the teaser (I swear, it's SO short), I would be extremely grateful. There's a link in my profile.**

**Thanks!  
~MissAnoni **


	14. On Hold

**Hi. I'm really sorry, but I am putting this story on temporary hold. The good news is, when I get back to this, it will be to write it to the end and then, once it's finished and checked I will post it again. So, good luck in the new year!**

**~MissAnoni**


End file.
